


Kisses for My Juliet

by XrosaryX



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayato is a slight pacifist, Ayato is trying, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mother-Son Relationship, Rule 63, Struggling with Emotions, distant mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: If he wished hard, perhaps he would have a fairy tale like ending. To be spared of tragedy and only find true love.





	1. Snow Queen’s Son

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN YANDERE-SIMULATOR!!!!!!
> 
> Back at it again, but this time it’s with Yandere-kun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mother always kept her heart closed off to him. Not once did he feel loved by her, only ice...

His mother always looked at him with such cold eyes, Ayato wondered just what was it she saw within him that he didn't know himself. In her black orbs, he always saw his reflection looking right back. Two little images of Ayato in his mother's eyes that seemed to only grow dull the longer she stared down at him.

Ayato, with eyes just like hers, stared up at her. He tried to find something...Anything in his mother’s eyes that showed something else. A spark in the dullness as they looked at each other. 

His mother eventually turned away or would narrow her eyes at him even if she tried to smile. Ayato was always left feeling cold as she spoke gently to him. Her slender fingers stroking the top of his hair was always fleeting and she barely touched him for long. The last time she even hugged him was when he had been four and even then her hugs were always too tight or were so quick that he couldn't remembered if she even tried to hug him close.

Ayato found no warmth in his mother, at least towards him.

To his father, Ayato's mother showered him with so much attention that sometimes Ayato felt lucky he wasn't suffocated from such affection as his father. He didn't miss how often his father tensed up or looked towards him in worry whenever his mother hugged him so tightly. How his mother spoke to only his father at dinner and barely acknowledged him. It had to take his father quickly speaking about him to get his mother to notice.

Ayato could only look away, not feeling envy to his father, but fear at how sudden his mother displayed such warm emotions so drastically. The very way her icy demeanor changed when his father walked into a room gave Ayato an idea why she regarded him so coldly.

His own mother didn’t love him.

He looked among his peers saw their mothers look at them with warmth. Hands lingering on cheeks and on top of their heads while softly whispering words of encouragement before school. Hugs that lasted more than seconds and light kiss to the forehead as farewells or even greetings. Ayato wonders just how it would feel for his mother to treat him like that...

If she would even try...

She only grips his shoulder and yanks him towards home. Her nails dig into his skin through his shirt and he doesn’t make a sound even when it gets too much. They walk past a girl and her mother, both carrying groceries and giggling. The little girl has her black hair in pigtails and wears a bright pink dress with flowers at the hem. His mother loosens her grip and gives the mother a friendly greeting. Ayato only bows and the two strangers hurry off home.

”...If only you were a girl.”

Ayato knows he’s meant to hear that and grits his teeth. Not a sound as his mother gives him a smile. No warmth...

His reflection in her eyes show him trying to shrink into himself. Her smile is too tight, the corners not fully going up and he knows she’s gritting her teeth. Her fingers grip his shoulder and he lets out a sharp exhale at the pain.

”It’s a shame Ayato...”

He doesn’t say a word.

His mother doesn’t say anything else as they walk home.

He keeps feeling so cold and he can’t stop it. Blankets and his favorite stuffed rabbit lessen it, but he only sees his mother in his mind. Beautiful and a picture of a wonderful wife on the outside...Cruel and unfeeling to him behind closed doors. She is ice, a blizzard even that makes him wonder why she doesn’t try to love him. Her coldness making him shiver and seek cover elsewhere. His father finds him before dinner, his arms wrapping around him and gives him more warmth. It gives him a chance to realize at least his father loves him.

Awkward and hesitant, his father at least gives him attention. Gives him actual smiles and hair ruffles that give Ayato a sense that this is how normal parents should care for their children.

Ayato wishes his mother one day stops the snow and actually loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this justice. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Piano Wired Pinocchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s fine acting like this. He’s a fake boy after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT OWN YANDERE-SIMULATOR!!!!!!

The first time it happens, Ayato does nothing. He’s labeled a freak by his classmates and they show no signs of stopping. He finds his bag empty and all his belongings in the trash when he left the room briefly. Ayato feels nothing...Only that it was now an inconvenience he’d have to spend his lunch digging into the garbage for his things.

It happens again until he counts a total of nine times his classmates touched his bag and vandalized his things. Notebooks scribbled on all pages in sharpie, pencils broken in half and his books’ pages are always soggy...

Ayato lies to his teachers.

Ayato lies to his father.

The missing items are always replaced with a scolding and a lecture that makes him want to curl up into himself under those adults. His father sighs and Ayato deals with a lack of allowance for weeks. He continues to lie and lie, knowing nothing will change if he even speaks the truth. His teachers already know he isn't quite expressive nor social...His father regards him warily, but doesn't push him to tell more details.

His mother knows though, she always knows.

With her, Ayato can only stand still quietly as she already is aware of just how he lost his belongings at school. Ayato makes no effort to make up a story about he tripped into the school's fountain or he just simply forgot that he had his notebooks with his lunch when he threw it away. She can see through his lies and she knows exactly how his belongings got damaged. He sees it in her dark eyes, void of emotion…Just like him, he has her eyes after all. He is her son despite how cold she is to him and he wonders if this is how her own childhood was like.

She does nothing of course, but at least she allows him to get new things to replace what is missing. “Keep a better eye on them,” is her only advice as she offers him a new notebook when it first happens. After that she doesn’t even say a word when he comes home with his belongings gone again or ruined…She merely gets up and pulls out a new item for him to replace what was lost.

This is probably the only time he feels some sense that she cares at least.

By the eleventh time Ayato begins to try and figure out how to make it stop. His classmates know he isn’t normal and Ayato tries to think how to get them to stop.

So, he begins to observe his schoolmates.

Carefully he begins to pick apart what makes the others fit in, keeping his eye trained on how each classmates’ way to express emotions. He writes down his observations into a notebook he keeps closer to himself than any others he owns. He begins to use the mirror in his room to practice his expressions and practice how to speak with each emotion he tries to perfect.

His mother walks in on him at some point, practicing anger and throwing his pillow around. His stuffed rabbit thrown across the room with his blankets a messy heap on the floor beside his bed. Ayato had managed to rip open his pillow, feathers flying about him from his practiced rage as he stands still before her. She stares down at him before giving him a smile. Her usual smile that makes the corner of her lips go up just a little bit and her black eyes still stony, but she speaks up this time with a rather approving nod to him.

“…Good. That will make them stop.” Ayato can only drop his pillow as she walks out of his room, humming to herself as he feels his stomach squirm with a feeling he can't figure out. So he was right at least...His mother was like this too...If she had managed it so well to now, he can do it too.

The next time it happens, he counts it as the fifteenth time, and it is the final time that his belongings get thrown out.

He catches the three classmates digging into his bag, and he storms over to them that startles the other children in the classroom. His arm stretches out and he grabs the shoulder of the only boy in the trio. “Don’t touch my things!” his voice echoes throughout the room and everyone gasps as his arm goes back…And his fist hits the boy in the face.

Anger…

“Stop touching them!” he cries out, his throat tightening and his eyes beginning to feel a sting as he tries to force himself to look sad. It’s hard and he still feels nothing inside him even as he forces tears out. He stands there in the classroom, tears down his face and wailing loudly for them to stop doing this to him. Everyone is silent, but he knows his 'emotional' outburst has landed an impact to them all.

It stops.

It finally stops.

No one touches his belongings afterwards and Ayato feels a small sensation of contentment when he finds everything has been left alone. Everyone steers clear away from him and he begins to try to blend in better. His display of anger makes everyone stay away, but his other emotions begin to prove how he’s not a freak as they had all thought. His classmates that ruined his belongings look at him nervously and those who were only bystanders give a little attention to him to make pleasant small talk. Ayato doesn't respond as blankly as before...No.

He does more than just nod with his eyes mirroring his mother's.

Ayato laughs, cries, yells...He copies after the other children to the point that no one remembers him as the freak of their class anymore. He earns a reputation of a quiet child who has a temper if he has been wronged.

He takes it, and he goes with it. He can express emotions...

Only he, and his mother, knows he’s faking it well enough to pass as a normal boy in front of anyone else.


	3. Ill Rapunzel Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to the girl next door...Isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER TIME!!! I DO NOT OWN YANDERE-SIMULATOR OR ANYTHING PERTAINING TO IT!!

Ayato never paid attention to the girl next door, too busy in practicing his expressions and often busy with his homework to think too much on it. Their house wasn’t too far away from their own, if he could…He honestly could climb out of his window easily and touch the other window facing next to him.

Which he didn’t want to attempt of course.

His reputation as being a ‘freak,’ had finally disappeared and he was expressing himself as best as he could through pretending.

He didn’t know much about their neighbors, he only knew they were parents with a daughter his age. The parents weren’t friends to his parents and they never really had much reason to interact except through his mother who played the social butterfly within the neighborhood. Ayato only knew that they were quite reserved and very well off despite living in a near identical two-story house as their own.

Their daughter was always prone to falling ill too easily and because of her sickness couldn’t attend school regularly. From what he learned of the snippets his mother told his father about their neighbors, they were homeschooling her until at least she was able to attend middle school.

He wasn’t quite curious about the girl next door, but he wondered if she was…Bothered.

If it bothered her that she couldn’t go outside or go to school normally, or how she felt that her parents cared about her so much.

His own father seemed relieved that he was always so healthy and never got sick while his mother preferred, he try not to be. The last few times he was sick she had cared for him, but he didn’t miss how her expression was rather stony even with her smile.

He had made sure to never get sick after those times…

Ayato shakes his head, closing his book before peering out the window only stared wide eyed as a girl his age stared right back at him. He blinked as purple eyes didn’t stray away from his face as a bright red blush began to form on her cheeks. He was the first to break eye contact, quickly getting up from his bed and trying to reach his curtains to draw them close.

He didn’t know why, but the thought of the girl catching sight of him with his blank expression made him uneasy. He had already begun to perfect faking emotional expressions in school and he didn’t want anyone to notice just how he was still…A freak.

Yanking at his curtains he managed to get one to cover the window, only to stop as the girl frantically waved her arms to him. Ayato hesitated, uncertain what to do as the girl looked around before reaching down to grab something.

Her face was bright red even as her long, black curly hair tried to hide it, she was looking down at something and by the looks of it…

_“What is she writing?”_

Ayato leaned forward a bit, squinting as the girl held up a piece of paper to him. He noticed how her face was growing pink, but she still looked nervous as she held up the paper in his direction.

**“Please don’t cover your windows! I want to say…Hi?”**

He hesitated, his hand still gripping his curtain as he read over her message with a frown. The girl was slowly losing her confidence the longer he looked at her. She lowered the paper and with the motion also hung her head. Ayato glanced around before grabbing a spare notebook on his nightstand before frantically scribbling a message on the first blank page he had.

**“Hi. You…You just surprised me. I’m Ayato.”**

Why did he write a message back to her?

He glanced to his paper and to her window, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat as the girl began to write something down quickly.

**“I’m Oka.”**

So, this was the daughter…

Ayato paused before turning a page in his notebook and slowly writing a new message.

**“Nice to meet you Oka-chan.**

**“You too Ayato-kun.”**

They paused before allowing themselves to look at each other through their windows. Ayato could feel his lips turn upward, not as forcibly as he usually had to make himself do, and Oka mirrored his actions with a smile of her own. Her cheeks still a light pink as she began to write a message out.

**“What do you like to do?”**

Ayato’s pen was already on a new blank page, eager to continue their conversation.


End file.
